Ark 5 Episode 16: Like a game of Chess
Dreams are... Vexxen: -Earlier today I had woken up from a nap with quite the peculiar dream, Dreaming was seem to be one of the most vivid psychic seeings.. most everyone had it as sleep provided one with little distractions and freed them from their everyday worries and stress. However, most people never know how to properly take in or decipher their dreams. Throughout the fairly breif time I had acknowledged the presence of my more than average functioning brain, I had kept my mind as open as possible due to curiousity on what i was capable on doing, and what my limits where which had only let me put two and two together easier. It was, for the lack of words, interesting how even the most wildest fictional dreams carried some truths. Ironically sometimes the most fictional dreams carried the most truth compared to the dreams that seemed more realistic. how? Fictional dreams usually seem to show individuals their subconscious, the things they are not aware of or the things that they are in denial about that take form of something that appears to be unrealistic to the dreamer, these things tend to compose themselves in the form of a dream that foreshadow and even reveal one's near future while the more realistic dreams only seem realistic because they are vague and quite pointless. However.. I differed. I had lost my ability to dream dreams that seemed fictional and the ability to dream a vague dream. Everything open route was shown and unlike others, my dreams were not my own. During the duration of my short nap I had dreamt of a man who I personally have not met, but seemed so vague familiar somehow in some way, In a dark suit, with long dark locks cascading down the sides of his face, partially covering his facial features and idenity, his hand was in a fist and was raised and being moved forward to a dark coloured door. I had woken up from the couch, the TV was still on, it appeared that I had fallen asleep without realization. The sephia coloured book was next to me as It appeared I had fallen asleep on the couch lying down on my side while holding this book to my body. My eyes were half lidden as I couldnt help but feel a slight pang of disgust? at myself for acting like such a clingy child. Raising both of my hands upwards to my head, I ran my long dark polish painted nails towards my hairline, and pushed my arms towards me a bit to run my slender piano fingers through my hair loosening and shaping up my pale purpley curled locks in case i had dented or bent my hair as I slept. I stood up from the couch and turned the TV off with a remote that was on the coffee table that sat as a barrier between the couch and the TV before I walked away to the kitchen. My long robe like black dress fell off the couch trailing me and loosely hung gracefully down my hips near my bare legs A guest would be coming over soon, one that didnt make an appointment. That was an oddity as most of the people who visit me had always felt the need to let me know before hand or make an appointment with me to see me. Quite ironic. Telling a psychic of all people that you would be coming over, making appointments to make sure I was aware. I boiled some water in a white teapot dropping three small scoops of dried jasmine tea leaves, one scoop per person and one scoop for the pot.. I can safely say that this guest was probably used to and would appreciate the formal and clean taste of jasmine tea- Can you do that for me? Tasanagi: Keyome had strolled into the area infront of her home. " Stop here." He said pulling into the area. He made a slow stop and slowly crept into the area. Taking a step out of his car he pressed his hands within his pockets. " ..." He sighed and shook his head and stepped to the front of her home pressing a button to let her know that she had a guest at the door. The men outside of Keyomes limo stepped out in there black suits and waited behind him with submachine guns in his hands. His arms behind his back he kept his head held up high and hs he waited. "...Keep the car running." He said to the men. They bowed, " Yes Mr.Tasanagi sir!" Said one of the men as they kept there ground. Keyome turned his attention to the door and then back at the watch on his wrist. " I must be seen as a child, coming to such an event." After he felt like he had weighted for much to long he opened the door and stepped inside. He kept his hands by his side as he made his way within the room. "..." He saw the young lady making the tea and he kept his hands behind his back. " Are you the young lady." He said with a firm and strong tone in his voice. "...Im sure... you were expecting me. If the rumors were true. Am i...Correct?" He said placing both of his hands behind his back in a firm and serious position. Vexxen: -Hearing the low toned chime of my doorbell echoing through my apartment, I set placed the teapot and two cups on a silver tray and carefully walked it to a glass coffee table that was placed in between two identical black leather couches. Turning my head to my right I saw the front door and through the white frosted glass with the black painted butterfly on my door, I saw a blurry figure in dark clothing. I walked towards my door and placed my hand lightly on the smooth silvery brass door handle before turning it and pulling the knob towards me to open the door, Upon opening the door, I saw a tall man in a dark suit, with long dark hair that covered parts of his face, similar if not identical to the man that had appeared in my dream. Hearing his deep and firm voice reach my ears asking me If i had expected him, I didnt respond,.. not out of disrespect but because I knew I would provide him with the answer he had wanted for that question soon enough without me directly saying anything. Instead.. lowered my head in a slight bow as a form of respect before shuffling my feet backwards widening the entrance to my apartment, The first thing that would be visible would be the couches were we would sit. As I welcomed him to my home the first thing I had said to him in a quiet voice, " I will let you decide that on your own Mr. Tasanagi." I knew that simply knowing his name would not give him any sense of validating my authenticity or not especially since he was well known around the world, but it was a start. I watched as he sat down on the couches closest to the dark bookshelves on the wall as I slowly walked behind him and towards the couch that sat across from him. I sat down slowly and silently looked at him for a moment, Reaching over for the teapot I had been heating up earlier, I flipped both cups upright before tilting the teapot towards the table to pour each porcelain cup with the steaming golden coloured tea with the floral fragrance that began filling up the room, Filling the cup half way I gently pushed one of the teacups towards him before slightly leaning back in my seat, my legs crossed and my hands resting on my lap. "In all honesty, I would not have expected someone like you to visit someone like me.. " I smiled the slightest bit before continuing.. "So what would you like to know?..."- Tasanagi: Keyome had sat down like instructed. He scratched at the facial hair on his chin as he listened closely to her words. "... Your just a kid..." He said with a firm look on his face. He leaned back and shook his head and then eyed the female once more from his seat. Gripping at the tea cup he'd sniff it. Notcing that there werent any poisons within the drink he'd begin to drink it slowly to himself. " You know why im here..." He said rubbing the back of his neck. " I've... been getting vibes lately. Bad one. I sent a patrol of my men out the other day. Only to find them last night severly beaten to death, cut up like sandwitch meat. But the worst part is.... its because i sent them in pursuit of a certain someone. They were unsuccessful from what you can see." Keyome slid his fingers through his hair. Just gimmie the bad. I dont want the good... in my life and my line of work. There is no escape, and there is no good. Simply the cold truth. I dont expect such news.." Keyome sat up a bit forward. " Can you... do that for me?" He said eying the female from his seat, his eyes dead locked on her own. Checkmate Vexxen: -The slight smile faded from my face as the subtle curve of mny lips wilted down and I looked down to the ground for a bit. "oh... hes one of those..." I thought silently to myself. One of the rarities.. rarer than those who wanted to know the truth.. the type who want the reality. I let out a soft sigh. Although it was my job to tell only what one wanted to hear.. as that was what they needed to hear.. correction.. what THEY chose was needed to hear.. I looked directly at him, my vibrant teal eyes on his piercing gold eyes. My smile returned to my face hearing his comment of me being just a "kid", "Indeed I am." I replied. my face returned to its more stoic look from previously as I began. " Your life so far had consisted of more negatives than the average person, infact your empire seems to have been built on these negatives.. but there is always a silver lining to every cloud.. putting every negative encounter and event in your life to build yourself to be where you are is a positive.. correct?... Your entire life so far has been similar to a game of chess, each move strategic and planned, keeping yourself one step ahead had brought you this far,. however... its almost checkmate. Although the end to the game is inevitable.. the outcome can still considered as undecided.. It is much too early to tell for now as one's demise can be just as changeable as a game with the right moves." I reached for the cup of tea in front of me beore lifting it to my pink lips and taking a sip. Looking at my reflection in the tea water for a moment, I felt my expression change before I looked forward and to the man again. " There are many surprising things in life, and there is one that will be going your way soon.. It will be in the form of an interesting encounter.. and that encounter will be the deciding factor of your fate" I set the tea cup down on the glass counter before looking at him for a reaction or possibly more questions. - Tasanagi: Keyome tilted his head up. "...Are you saying... that im going to die?" He said to her. Trying to file out of the riddles to the best of his abilites. " If i am, going to die. I need to know. I need to know... so i may set up my will." He said sitting up straight. A firm look on his face getting rid of any doubt that he may have second thoughts or showing any fear about the situation. Keyome himself wasnt afraid of death. He had faced it one to many times to show any signs of fear. His cool golden eyes focused on her face. If she looked into his eyes, she'd more than likely see that they resembled something similar to a young man she had met once before. A Glowing gold color that gave off an Ominous feel. Vexxen: I stared at him for a minute or two silently hearing his question. " If you feel that making a will would help you be at a bit of ease.. perhaps it would be a good idea to do so..." I didnt break eye contact with him as I said this mainly due to the fact that i couldnt seem to shake off a feeling of familiarity.. similar to his figure i had seem in my dream. "do-...." i cut myself off. " That encounter.. is very important.. Not just for you.. but for the the person you will meet as well. It will change alot of things for both of you. Infact.. I do get the feeling that the person will also seek me out one day as well trying to find you." - Tasanagi: Keyome stood to his full height placing both hands behind his back. Oncce he stood to his full height he'd bow, lowering his head and pressing his hands together to show his respects. " Thank you. For all of your time. " He said standing back up and giving the woman a firm look. " The day, that he or she comes for me. Ill be ready." He said turning his back on the female getting ready to leave. He'd stop in his tracks and press a button on his ear piece. Two men would step into the females apartment both equipted with suit cases for the each of them. They placed the suit cases on her coffee table and opened them to her. "...I prepared that for you. A young girl in this line of work, should be paid handsomely. " He said taking a step to the door the men following behind him. " That's over 500,000 dollars together in those suitcases. You do the math. I figured thats enough to get you a better place than this right? Take care of yourself. And..." He turned to the female giving her a light smile. " Okusama arigatō" Which means. 'Thank you ma'am'. He was known for his formadities even when he was younger. Stepping out of the apartment he made his way to thecar and closed the door behind him. " Make way to the Kagemaru Zaibatsu building. I have Busniess to attend to." He said sitting in the limo as they began to drive away. Category:ARK 5 Category:ARK5